


Coffee Days

by Snoop_Kat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almond milk, Art teacher Allura, Artist Keith (Voltron), Artist Pidge (Voltron), Barista Lance, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cafe AU, College AU, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Kinda, Lactose Intolerant Keith, Langst, M/M, No Beta, OC, Racism, Racist Language, Slightly - Freeform, Swearing, lots of coffee, pinning Keith, pinning lance, valentines day, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoop_Kat/pseuds/Snoop_Kat
Summary: Keith goes to the cafe everyday for two reasons 1) Because the coffee is surprisingly good and 2) The barista.In other words Keith is a pinning mess and doesn't think he has a chance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day Everyone! (Well Two Days Late, I Couldn't Get It To Post) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story!!! 
> 
> I naturally could not leave Langst alone so that will make a slight appearance.
> 
> This is not beta yet, but when it is I will update it (I know I'm not the best writer) 
> 
> Also there is one racist slur used, please read carefully.

Keith pushed through the doors leading into the Balmera Cafe, the frigid wind pushing him through the door faster than he intended. He quickly readjusted the scarf around his neck and stepped into the line, his face tingly from the change in temperature.The cafe was small, the walls covered in art (most from students) the walls were wooden and the floors matched.It had a welcoming atmosphere and was probably the nicest place on campus He pulled out his phone and started scrolling through Tumblr while he waited for the line to move. After a few minutes he glanced up and put his phone away as he moved up to the counter. 

Now Keith isn’t going to lie the coffee at the Balmera Cafe was pretty good for a college cafe, but he really came here every day in hopes to see the barista. He was a tall, darker skinned boy that had legs for days. He always had a smile on and was always happy every time Keith came into the shop. 

Keith waited a few moments for the barista came back the the counter. When he finally returned Keith took a quick look at him, rereading his name tag for the millionth time, It was written in neat handwriting Lance. 

Lance smiled at Keith and spoke in his excited tone “Good Morning Keith! You’re back already.” 

“Ye-yeah” Keith released a nervous chuck smooth Keith….

“So Keith are you ordering the usual?” Lance's voice broke through Keith's thoughts like church bells. Keith looked at Lance and watched him wiped his hands in his apron. 

“Yeah, but 3 espresso shots instead of 2 please.” 

“Alright, one hazelnut latte with 3 shots of espresso.” Lance winked at Keith and casually pushed buttons on the register then wrote Keith's name of the cup. 

After Lance turned around to grab supplies Keith spoke up “You have any almond milk?” Putting his hands in his pocket and bouncing on his heels. 

“No, not since yesterday Keith or the day before that or before that” Lance released a small chuckle too which Keith responded with a blush. 

After a few short minutes of Keith staring at Lance make his latte Lance turned around and placed a cup in front of Keith. “Here you go one hazelnut latte with lactose free milk and 3 shots of espressos, enjoy!” 

Lance started to turn around when Keith spoke very suddenly “Wait I didn't pay!!” 

Lance looked back at Keith and smiled “Don't worry about it, it's on the house” and started wiping down the counters. 

Keith spent a few more seconds to stare at Lance then quickly walked out of the cafe heading towards his class. 

\---

Lance released a quiet sigh and started organizing the cups around since there was nothing to do. 

“What are we going to do with you?” Lance quickly turned around and looked at his co worker, who was sitting on the counter. She was a nice girl, long brown hair, ears pierced all the way up, a bit shorter than lance and jacked. Like she was strong enough to pick Lance up and chuck him across the cafe if she so desired. She wore the same uniform as lance, black pants, black shirt and white apron. 

“What Delilah?” Lance crossed his arms and looked at his co worker. 

“Lance just give him your number.” She crossed her legs and leaned towards Lance smiling.

“De-Delilah I can’t do that!!!!” She opened his eyes at his sudden outburst. 

“Why?” She asked while cracking her neck. 

“Because he doesn’t like me, plus I’m only going to be at this college one more semester then I'm back home, I’m not tying myself down.”

Lance received and small sigh as a response and Delilah jumped of the counter walked towards Lance and smacked him with her towel and turned to the cash register as someone walked in. “Doesn't like you my ass” she quietly whispered then immediately smiled as she spoke to the waiting customer. 

Lance blinked slowly and walked to the back room. 

\---

Keith leaned back in his chair and rolled his shoulders hoping you release some tension. He glanced over at his professor, who was helping another student, and looked towards Pidge. Pidge was a short person, wore glasses, curly hair but was hella smart. They managed to skip two years of high school and made it to college at age 16, like wow. Now everyone knew that they were smart enough to blow up the moon, yet they are an art major...strange. 

“Hey Pidge” Keith leaned over slightly to get their attention. When he received no knowledge he chucked his eraser at them and watch it bounce of their head on to the floor. 

Pidge took a long breath and removed their headphones and glanced at Keith “Yes Keith.” 

“What are we supposed to be doing?” 

Pidge blinked a few times and pointed at the board. “Uh we have to draw something we love. You know cause ‘love is in the air’.” They said as they wiped the eraser shavings from their paper. 

“I know I just don't know what to do.” Keith scratched his head. After a few moments he spoke again “What are you drawing?” 

“They only thing I love” They turned their easel towards Keith which had a sketched of their dog Rover. 

Keith stared at the picture “I thought you would draw peanut butter.” Keith received a chuckle from Pidge and he looked at his blank easel. 

After another 30 minutes or so Keith's professor made her way over to him. She was a tall darker skinned lady, long white flowing hair, she always wore a smile and pink marks under her eyes, perfect for an art teacher. She was wearing pink pants, and a white blouse along with black heels. “Keith you haven't drawn anything” She said as she stared at his board. 

Keith sighed “I know, but I don't know what to draw.” 

Allura started tying her hair in a bun (indicating that she was thinking) she pulled up a stool and sat next to Keith “Well Keith what do you love?” 

It was a simple question that Keith had no answer to. What did he love? Did he love anything? I mean he loved his brother and coffee but that wasn't love, well not the type he wanted. The only thing his mind kept going back to is Lance….but he couldn't love him, he barely knew him. “I don't know.” 

Allura hummed in response, and crossed her arms. “I find that hard to believe, I know you love something you just have to find it.” 

Lance 

“That may take awhile Miss” Keith ran his hands down his face. 

“Well you have sometime to figure it out” She smiled and stood up “Now leave, your friends are waiting for you” she gestured towards the door. 

Keith blinked, he didn't even realize that everyone left. He started collecting his things and walked out of the room. 

\---

“There you are!” Pidge waved as soon as Keith walked out of the building. She was standing with Hunk and his brother Shiro. Hunk was a tall darker skinned boy, and was kinda sturdy, short brown hair and always wore a yellow headband. Shiro was tall had a metal arm and a scar from a bad accident a few years back that he refused to talk about. 

“Yeah sorry about that I got distracted” Keith rushed over to everyone and adjusted his jacket. The wind blew around him and nearly tore his bernie off his head. 

Hunk shivered “Hey everyone I'm cold, anyone want coffee I'll buy!” 

Keith immediately thought back to this morning coffee trip and found himself nodding along with everyone else. They all started walking towards the cafe. Keith silently praying Lance was working again. 

\--- 

“For the last time we do not have any oatmeal raisin cookies sir” Delilahs eyebrow twitched for this was the 15th time explaining that their shipment was late and they were out of stock. 

“This certainly will not do. I need those cookies now.” the man slammed his hand down on the table and sized up Delilah with a few good looks. 

Delilah forced another smile in her face as she began to explain once more. Her eyes wondered to Lance who was cleaning tables a few meters away and the group of people that just walked in, immediately recognizing Keith. She got about halfway through before the guy put his hands up to silence her. 

“I'm tired of hearing excuses, I need those cookies for my girlfriend. It valentine's day!! Can you do anything?? God Damn it.” 

“Please sir, if you could simply understand tha-”

“Shut it lady, I’m the customer, so do your job and get me what I want before I call your boss and get you fired.” 

Around this time Keith, Shiro, Pidge and Hunk had all entered the cafe and walked a few feet in and watched the man. Lance had stopped cleaning and stared at the two. 

Delilah looked towards Lance and sighed “Sir if you could please calm down.”

“I am calm, you are just making my life very difficult. I know you all are just being lazy.” 

Delilah cracked her neck once, rolled her shoulders and and looked the man up and down a few times. Keith noticed how Lance quickly ran behind the counter and mumbled something to Delilah, who seemed to calm down slightly. 

“What did you say to her?” The man asked leaning over the counter and getting too close for comfort to Lance. 

Lance barely spared the man a glance before he spoke “Don’t worry about it sir, I was just watching out for you.,” Lancer flashed the man a smile. 

The man opened and closed his mouth a few times and turned red. Lance started giggling and Delilah smirked at the man. However their victory did not last long because the man whispered “Fucking undocumented immigrants.” 

The entire cafe went dead silent and Lance stumbled back onto the counter and Delilah rolled up her sleeves and grab the man by the collar, lifting him halfway across the counter. “Listen here you pathetic excuse for a man, valentines day is in 3 fucking days, the cookies will be in at noon tomorrow and if i ever see you outside of this building,” she looked him up and down again, “well you better have good health insurance.” She shoved him away and didn't even seemed phased when he nearly fell into Shiro. The man stood up, fixed his shirt and stomped out of the cafe, leaving the atmosphere heavy. 

Keith, Shiro, Pidge and Hunk quickly glanced at each other and debated whether or not they should leave. Keith look at Lance and immediately wished he hadn’t. Lance’s vision was gazed over and he seemed to be in his own world despite Delilahs attempted to speak to him. After a few moments of Delilah talking to him he went to a machine and started cleaning. 

Delilah looked at Lance for a few more seconds before she rolled her sleeves back down and turned to face the waiting group, quickly putting a smile on her face she spoke “Hello. Welcome to the Balmera Cafe, how may I help you?” 

The group moved closer to the counter and all put smiles on their faces, trying to defuse the atmosphere. 

“Hey may I have a Mocha Frappe please and a chocolate croissant.” Shiro widened his smile as he ordered his meal. Delilah quickly typed it into the register asked his name and wrote it on a cup before turning towards Pidge. 

“I’ll just have a Peanut Butter frappe please and a strawberry Greek yogurt.You can also put the name Pidge on the cup” Delilah nodded as her fingers flew over the screen and quickly wrote Pidge's name on another cup. 

Keith walked up and attempted to order before Delilah glanced up and spoke “I assume you are getting the usual, Keith?” Keith could see his name already on a cup. 

“Yeah.”

“And No we don't have almond milk sorry.” and Keith nodded stepping to the side to let Hunk order. 

“Alright I’m paying for everyone so I’ll have a iced Molten Chocolate Latte, please and a chocolate muffin!” Delilah placed his order grabbed his name, swiped his card and started getting to work. 

Everything was mostly quiet except for the other people talking, obviously already recovered from the scene that occurred not only ten minutes ago. Delilah reached into the fridge and pulled out a container or something and shook it realizing that it was empty and asked Lance to go in the back and get her some more, Lance sluggishly walked to the back.

After a few minutes Delilah was compiling their order when Lance returned with a container Delilah quickly thanked Lance but stopped when she realized what he grabbed. “Lance I asked for LF Milk,” Lance nodded barely even looking at here “This is cherry sauce.” 

Lance looked at the container for a few seconds before he spoke “Oh so it is.” He reached to grab ot from her.

“Oh no you don’t you are going home.” and she walked to the back returning with the LF milk moments later. She quickly finished Keith's drink and placed it on the tray and looked at Lance once more “Go home.” and she called the order as Lance walked away. 

\---

The group was sitting at a booth talking about anything and everything but Keith’s eyes kept wandering to where Lance should had been. But he wasn’t cause he had to deal with racist mot-his thoughts were interrupted when his drink spilled on his hand. 

“Keith are you okay?!” Hunk asked as he took Keith hand and started to wipe it down. 

Pidge quickly got up and told Delilah they needed a mop and a rag. 

“Yeah I’m fine.” Keith looked at the table, he didn’t even realize that he squeezed his cup that hard. He glanced up at Shiro was given the signature ‘Concerned father look’. 

Pidge returned with Delilah a few minutes later and Delilah started cleaning the mess, dismissing the apologies that Keith was giving her. “It’s really fine, you just don’t know your own strength, here I’ll get you a new drink, on the house...literally” and she walked back towards the counter. She quickly got to work on his drink and a few moments later Keith had a new drink in his hands. Before he could walk back to the others Delilah quietly said “Don’t worry about Lance he will be fine.” 

Keith looked at her, feeling his ears go red. “Uh-” 

“Keith lets go.” Shiro called to him and Keith quickly walked out the cafe. 

\---

Two days. Two days since Keith has seen Lance in the cafe. Every time he goes in it’s always Delilah and an older man with orange hair and a mustache. 

Keith walked up the counter while glancing on his phone, February 13th. 

“Can I help you young man?” The older man asked him, Keith quickly read his name tag Coran. 

“I’ll have my usual.” Keith didn't even think before he realized the man was looking at him utterly confused. “Oh I’m sorry, it’s a ha-” 

“I got you Keith.” Delilah glided into the room and maneuvered around Coran to type in the order. Keith could see Coran trying to memorize the order for future reference. “No almond milk however.” Delilah quickly moved around preparing Kieth’s drink.

Keith quickly paid and looked around craning his neck trying to find Lance. His drink was placed in front of him and Dellah added “And no Lance.” She wiped her hand on her apron and started making another drink and Keith sat down and started brainstorming for his project. 

Keith however remained oblivious to Delilah staring at him and pulling out her phone and texting the one person Keith kept thinking about. 

\---

Lance groaned as he reached from his phone from underneath his pile of blankets. He let his eyes adjust to the brightness of his phone before he read the message that Delilah sent him. 

“Get your skinny ass out of bed and go buy some supplies by tomorrow before your shift.  
Attc. List”

Lance quickly typed back “I’m not going to work tomorrow.” 

“Yes you are. I’m talking the day off and Coran needs your help. So buy the supplies and bring them in.”

Lance groaned, why did she have to take the day off. After a few minutes he typed back “Okay.” 

After that Lance dragged himself out of his nest of blankets, showered, got dressed and made his way to the store. 

\---

“Low fat cream, low fat cream, AH there you are!” Lance quickly grabbed a few containers as he read the next thing on the list. “LF Milk.” Lance made his way to the dairy section and grabbed 2 containers when his eyes floated over to the almond milk. Lance stared at it for while and he eventually grabbed one container of it before he continued on the list. 

\---

Lance was about to scream. He walked into the Cafe only to see Delilah working. He quickly put his bags down and stomped up to her “I thought you were talking the day off!” He pointed his finger at here. 

“Yeah I was, but I decided not cause Valentines day is usually busy.” She shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the bags that Lance brought in. 

“You could have told me.” Lance crossed his arms like a child.

“But you had already bought the supplies, and I sent Coran home. So you are working.” She smiled at him and started to unload the bags. Lance watched her and saw her confused expression when she pulled out almond milk. 

She looked at Lance with her brows raised. 

“What can't I buy some milk.” Lance looked at the ground, his face heating up. 

Delilah giggled and and smiled “I knew you would pulled though.” 

Lance had no idea what that meant but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out.

\---

“Hijo de Puta.” Lance called the name, failing at stopping his laughter. 

The entire cafe looked at Lance as he called the name again. After a few moments the man from 3 days prior walked up. 

“Is this suppose to me mine?” He asked, Lance noticed the girl hanging in his arm. She was pretty, long hair, purple eyes (contacts) and had perfect legs. Definitely his type but he could check her out later. 

“Well did you order a Caffè Misto?” Lance asked as he looked at the man. 

“Yes, but my name is not whatever you just said.” The man attempted to make his voice bite, but had no effect on Lance. Lance had his pity party and he was better. 

“Sorry sir I was simply reading what the cup said, cause we ‘undocumented immigrants’ can only do the simple task.” Lance smiled at the man and he grabbed his coffee. 

“Well the names Rolo.” and Rolo turned to leave.

Lance said “Don’t care.” he turned and gave Delilah a thumbs up, she really would do anything to see Lance smile. 

The rest of the shift was straightforward. Wasn’t until Lance's favorite customer walked in. Lance put on the biggest grin he could muster and watched Keith as he walked up to the counter no noticing Lance yet. 

When he looked up his eyes light up with excitement “Lance, your back!”

“That I am, usual?” Lance received a nod from Keith and Lance got to work after Keith paid.

When he made sure that Keith wasn’t looking he quickly grabbed the almond milk and finished the drink, he didn’t miss Delilah stare that she held on him. 

“Here you go Keith.” Lance placed the drink in front of him and watched Keith sit down and take a sip. Lance watched Keith’s expression go from pleasant to confusion to loving. Keith looked at Lance and made his way back up to the counter. 

“Is something wrong?” Lance asked, swallowing around the anxiety bubbling in his throat, because what if he did something wrong. 

“No, this taste different. Like a good different...why?” Keith asked, confusion slightly plaguing his face. 

“Well you always ask for almond milk so I thought that I would buy you some and…” Lance’s voice slightly dropped off and Keith broke into the biggest grin Lance had ever seen. 

“You bought this just for me?” 

“Yes.” Lance smiled. 

The two boys let silence fill them before Delilah walked over to the two of them. “I hate to disturb your..bonding moment, but Lance has work but he gets off at 5 so you can pick him up then. He’ll be here.” 

Keith and Lance both went red and Lance started apologizing for Delilah but Kieth cut him off “Sounds like a date.” and Keith exited the cafe. Leaving Lance in a utter mess as he comprehend what just happened. 

Lance looked at Delilah for an explanation but she simply aid “Well what are doing here? You need to go home and get ready, you need all the time you can get.” and with that Lance dashed out of the cafe. 

\---

“So it’s a date?” Shiro asked for the 7th time. 

“Yes! Wait no, I don't know Shiro. What if he doesn't want it be a date?” Keith started pacing on the floor. 

“Well he probably would had made that clear if he didn’t want a date.” Shiro calmly spoke as he watched his brother pace, his aura filled with anxiety. 

“But I walked out before he could say anything!” Keith tugged at his hair.

“Listen Keith, just go and hang out at least. You might get something out of it.” Shiro placed a hand on his back.

“...Alright.” 

\---

By the time 5 rolled around Lance was vibrating in his seat, adjusting his green jacket about every 5 seconds. 

“Lance it will be fine.” Delilah said as she cleaned a few tables. 

“But what if it’s not?” Lance asked.

“Then we will deal with that if it happens.” Delilah stretched her back and walked towards lance. 

“Tell me it will be okay.” 

“It will be okay, and he’s here.” Lance jumped up, fixed his jacket and walked outside to where Keith was standing. 

\---

Lance didn't know what he was afraid of, the night was perfect. Keith was kind, smart, jacked, gorgeous and everything Lance wanted, excluding the mullet. 

Lance and Keith were sitting on top of a hill star gazing, slightly closer than normal, saying it was the cold. 

Lance was telling Keith about Gemini when he felt Keith hand intertwined with his. 

Lance remained looking at the sky, praying that Keith couldn't see him blush. 

After awhile of silence Keith asked “So where were you the past few days?”

“...Home” Keith turned his head so he could look at Lance. 

“Everything good? You look uneasy the last time I saw you.” 

Lance exhaled “Yeah, that puta just got to me I guess. But I managed to pull of it it.”

Keith squeezed his hand “Well don’t leave like that again.” 

Lance laughed “What did you miss my flawless face?”

“Yes.”

Lance looked at Keith, no sign of a joke in his expression. 

“I miss you a lot Lance, like a lot.” Keith sat up and faced Lance.

Lance also sat up, did he miss Keith?...Yes. “I missed you too.” His voice was barely a whisper. Lance looked at Keith only to find Keith doing the same, and slowly leaning in. Lance wasted no time connecting their lips together. His brain was in freefall since it was the best kiss he had ever had. 

After a few moments Lance pulled back and slightly turn away. “I’m sorry.” 

Keith looked at him in complete confusion “What? Was it bad?” Lance could hear the anxiety in his voice.

“No not at all, but I can’t do this.” His hand gestured between the two of them.

Keith gazed move to the ground. Lance couldn't bare to look so he quietly explained himself. “It’s just I’m moving back home, down to Varadero. My mom is sick and I want to be with here. I can’t tie myself down.” Lance stared at the ground as the tears threatened to spill over. 

“Long distance.” 

Lance look up “What?” 

“We could do long distance, if you wanted.” Keith looked at Lance, his own tears filling his eyes. 

Lance thought for a few minutes before he came up with his answer. “Yeah let’s try it.” 

\---

“This is very impressive Keith” Allura looked at Keith's paper. 

“Thank you, I guess I finally found something I loved.” Keith looked at his paper and smiled. Keith's eyes followed how the colors blended and formed the scene of two boys sitting on a blanket looking at the sky. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Epilogue: The relationship works out, Lances mom gets better and everyone is happy. (To lazy to write it in the chapter) 
> 
> Remember I will update it when it's fixed!!
> 
> Please leave a kudo/comment or whatever!
> 
> Yell at me on Tumblr: the-kittens-of-voltron
> 
> P.S I had to look at the Starbucks menu so much I have it memorized 
> 
> Happy Late Valentines Day!!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
